


线团

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	线团

在日出前的昏暗当中，刃做了个梦。睁眼是熟悉的灰色天花板，脑中的影像变得模糊，具体梦见了什么也不得而知。只是心里稍稍残留着一丝复杂的沉重，就好像被什么人用不带波动的语气质问，又好像不是质问，只是冷静的陈述事实。

正所谓夜长梦多，白天越在意的人事物，到了梦里也不可能放过自己。刃已经记不清梦的细节了，只能凭着微弱的感觉，与自身的忧愁联系起来。刃有时候也会想，这样做究竟是不是正确的，答案却总在一片空白，看不见也摸不着。

总之先起来吧，现在还很早，可以慢一些准备。

准确来说，作为政府直属的AIMS的一员，因为要随时待命，所以一周难得的休息也不做数，再加上最近灭亡迅雷站出现的越来越频繁，就算上头直接下令要求AIMS休假，刃也没法坐视不管，更何况……

那个人交代的任务还没有完成。

想到这些，刃的动作不由得停滞，眉间满是缠绕成线团的顾虑。刃并不会忤逆命令，那个人交代下来的任务自己还是会完成，只是脑子里老是蹦出其他人的身影。

不破，飞电或人，伊兹……

虽然跟飞电的人没有什么私下交集，可不知是不是巧合的多次并肩作战，早已在双方心里磨下小小的默契。而且，经过多次观察，修码吉亚似乎也不再是冰冷残酷的道具。刃好像变得稍微能够认同飞电的作为了。

“叮咚。”

很奇怪，理论上除了公司的人，不会有人知道刃的住所。

或许是推销吧。

点开玄关处门禁系统，刃睁大了眼睛。

“早上好，刃唯阿小姐。”

伊兹？她来做什么。

刃将信将疑的打开房门，还是那副无机质的蓝色眸子，深邃又动人，好像要将刃整个吞噬殆尽。

刃不敢对上她的眼神，只留下一句低沉微弱的“进来吧”。

——————

“所以，小社长特地派你来找我是有什么事吗？”

“不，此次前来是我个人的行动。”

“个人的？”

“对。”

只见伊兹端正的坐在对面的沙发上，脸上没有微笑以外的任何表情。刃隐隐猜的出她将要说的话。

“刃小姐为什么要上传那段视频呢？”

“……你来就是为了质问我这件事吗，我已经说过了，不是我。如果你只是想来问这件事的话，请回吧。”

“不，我想要相信您，就像相信或人社长那样。”

“这两者不一样，飞电或人做的事是正确的，但是我……”

刃又想起自己做过的种种，双手下意识的扣在一起。

“可以告诉我你为什么要这么做吗？”

“这……”

“搞垮飞电公司，对AIMS来说是一件好事吗？”

“……伊兹。”

“还是说有什么别的隐……”

“伊兹！”

面前的人实在是过于冷静，同时又比人类少了许多生气。即使修码吉亚会产生善意又如何，在利益问题当前又跟其他人有什么区别。

是啊人类，真是讽刺。

伊兹没有再说话，只是静静的看着刃，将她的神情放入蓝色摄影机当中——根据人类情绪数据比对，刃此刻是愤怒。剩下再多的情感，伊兹分析不出。

刃站起身来，似乎带着居高临下的恼怒。

“回去。”

“我……没办法信任你。”

—————END.


End file.
